Tu regalo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: La noche antes del cumpleaños de Kagami, recibe una llamada que le hace salir de casa muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, la noche termina siendo bastante prometedora... [Aomine x Kagami] [Yaoi]


Esto lo escribí rápido, no esperen mucho del escrito, es algo que pretendía ser tierno y sólo era con la intención de felicitar al tigre en su cumpleaños. Aquí todavía es primero de agosto, pero en otras partes del mundo ya es dos, así que...

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kagami Taiga! **

**—**

—**1—**

Tenía tanta pereza, que al terminar de comer simplemente me arrojé al sillón sin limpiar lo que había quedado sucio después de cocinar, no quería moverme. Hoy habíamos entrenado muchísimo así que a pesar de que era temprano, tenía mucho sueño.

Bostecé con fuerza y me estiré cuando escuché el sonido de mi celular, estaba decidido a ignorar a quien fuese, no me apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero parecía que esa persona no tenía la mínima intención de detener sus llamadas, a la tercera, ya casi cuando se iba a perder en el buzón, contesté: era Aomine.

—¿Por qué no me contestabas, Baka? —Preguntó apenas atendí la llamada sin siquiera saludar primero. Típico de él.

Volví a bostezar ruidoso y sentí los ojos húmedos a causa de esa acción.

—Estaba por dormirme, ¿qué quiere, Ahomine? —Cuestioné con el mismo tono con el que él habló.

—Nada de dormir, son las nueve de la noche apenas… Te miro en la cancha de siempre, llego ahí en media hora —avisó y cortó sin esperar a que yo replicara algo.

¿Qué estaba pensando ese tipo? ¿Simplemente iba a llamarme, darme una orden y yo correría a hacer lo que él quisiera?

¡Qué le den! Claro que no me voy a mover.

Duré diez minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño, ignorando mi molesta consciencia que no me permitía dejar las cosas así, es cierto que él era un idiota y que prácticamente me había dado una orden, pero después de los últimos meses en que ha estado siempre ahí cada que lo cito para jugar, me parecía inapropiado el hecho de ni siquiera avisarle que no estaba dispuesto a ir y dejárselo en claro.

Le llamé y no me contestó. ¿Estaba ignorándome a propósito porque le ignoré primero?

Bastardo. Intenté otro par de veces y nada, no había respuesta de su parte.

—No lo haré, no voy a ir —dije para mí mismo. Miré el reloj en el celular y habían pasado veinte minutos desde que me llamó, seguro estaba por llegar al lugar, no importaba mucho ya que esas canchas quedaban a un par de cuadras del edificio donde yo vivía, no sé porqué pero siempre solíamos encontrarnos ahí desde que comenzáramos ésta extraña amistad—. Maldita culpa —repliqué antes de levantarme y caminar a la habitación para ponerme algo de ropa deportiva.

Salí únicamente con las llaves de mi casa en la bolsa y el celular, ni siquiera llevaba agua para hidratarme ya que no tenía intención de seguirle el juego, en verdad me sentía muy cansado como para jugar hoy, sólo iría a decirle que era un idiota y que no volviera a darme una orden…

Cuando llegué él no estaba ahí.

—Genial —murmuré viendo la cancha vacía, a ésta hora y con éste horario en el que oscurecía temprano, no había personas alrededor, sólo la luz de un farol público que iluminaba la cancha lo suficiente como para no tropezarte y ver la canasta—, ni creas que te voy a esperar, Ahomine.

Apenas y me di la vuelta mis manos reaccionaron antes de que el balón que se dirigía hacia mí como un proyectil, me diera de lleno en la cara. Sentí las palmas de mis manos arder gracias a la fuerza con que venía dicho objeto.

—¿Qué te estás creyendo? —Regañé, mirándolo en la entrada del cerco que rodeaba la cancha, él mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba que su intención era golpearme con esa pelota.

No esperé una respuesta y tampoco la recibí, arrojé a un lado el balón y caminé con toda la energía que no había tenido ese día hasta llegar a él y tomarlo del cuello de su playera, lo empujé hasta golpear su espalda contra el cerco escuchando el sonido que eso provocó.

Él me miraba con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa autosuficiente con que le conocí, me desesperaba, me hacía enojar cada vez que hacía eso y él lo sabía.

—Sabía que vendrías… Bakagami —dicho esto tomó mis manos y las separó hasta que le solté. No estaba de humor para soportarlo.

—Me voy, sólo vine a decirte que no me apetece jugar.

—Pero a mí sí. Quiero jugar contigo —dijo invirtiendo nuestras posiciones y dejándome contra el cerco.

Cerré los ojos ante el impacto y antes de abrirlos sentí su mejilla contra la mía, mientras su boca cerca de mi oído comenzaba a hablar.

—Jugaremos en la cancha o en tu cama, tú decides…

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? —Traté de empujarlo pero sus manos se aferraron al cerco y no me permitían alejarle, giré mi rostro hacia un lado para no ver sus ojos, tenía una mirada que hasta ahora no había visto antes en él.

—¿Me vas a decir que no sientes lo mismo?

—No, no sé de qué estás hablando, y ya suéltame porque puede venir alguien —repliqué, mis manos en su pecho ejerciendo presión para alejarlo, pero sólo conseguía que se aferrara con más fuerza al cerco y me dejara preso entre ambos. Su cercanía era demasiado íntima y mis nervios se habían disparado.

—¿Por qué te pones nervioso ante mi cercanía? —Mantenía mi rostro mirando hacia un lado, sólo escuché lo que decía y antes de poder defenderme volvió a hablar— Porque te gusto, por eso idiota.

Sentí sus labios recorrerse por mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que inhalaba sobre mi piel.

—Siempre me ha gustado como hueles…

Una de sus manos soltó la reja y la llevó hasta mi cadera, subiendo despacio hasta colarse bajo la playera deportiva que llevaba, su tacto era posesivo y me jaló hasta chocar su pecho contra el mío, su mano me apretaba con firmeza, no era una caricia suave, no pretendía ser tierno, sabía que él trataba de dominarme.

Abrí los ojos y enfrenté los azules que me miraban tan de cerca. No me sentía preparado para dar un espectáculo en un lugar público como ese, no importaba si no había nadie alrededor.

Sabía que Aomine me gustaba. Hubo una guerra en mi interior que perdí cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él, batallé contra mis propios pensamientos en el momento que acepté que me gustaba demasiado tenerle cerca queriendo robarme el balón, que me gustaba que me acompañara a comer después de una buena tarde jugando, a veces incluso me llegó a acompañar a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para entrenar, justo hacía un par de semanas fue conmigo por unos tenis nuevos ya que los que él me había regalado comenzaban a romperse.

Me gustaba el muy idiota, con toda su arrogancia, su egocentrismo y ese mal humor que muchas veces gracias a mí salió a flote. Pero más me gustaba que fuera tan bueno en deporte, compartir tantos gustos, incluso en videojuegos, hasta la marca de tenis y el estilo que utilizábamos era muy parecido, eran tonterías, simples detalles, pero significaban mucho y él lo notó.

Nunca habíamos tenido un acercamiento como el que él ocasionó ahora, sus manos recorriéndome por los costados y su frente recargada en mi rostro, sus labios y su nariz deslizándose por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro y recargarse ahí, sus brazos se movieron hasta envolverme por completo en un abrazo que terminó siendo… ¿tierno?, quizás _cálido_ era la definición correcta.

—Me gustas, Bakagami. Déjame pasar la noche contigo.

Apretó el abrazo y sin poder evitarlo respondí a ese nexo, mis manos se elevaron sin que yo pudiera controlarlas y rodearon sobre sus hombros hasta atraerle más a mí.

—Eres un pervertido —dije riéndome un poco.

—Quiero ser el primero en felicitarte y darte tu abrazo a medianoche.

—N-no, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas —regañé sintiendo el sonrojo subir por mi rostro.

—¿Por qué no me dices que también te gusto? Di que te pongo nervioso… —exigió Aomine.

—Ajá, si claro.

—Dilo, quiero escuchar que digas: Aomine, me gustas tanto que me pones nervioso.

—No diré algo tan vergonzoso, olvídalo.

—Entonces puedes decir que quieres tener sexo conmigo y por eso estás tan excitado ahora —dijo bajando su mano hasta posarla sobre mi entrepierna que reaccionó al contacto.

—Estás loco, no hagas eso en la calle —regañé empujándolo y por primera vez desde que lo miré minutos atrás, me soltó y se alejó un par de pasos.

Su sonrisa no era la de una persona a la que acabas de rechazar, al contrario.

—¿Entonces en un lugar privado está bien que lo haga?

…No pude contestar nada. No había manera de defenderme, él siempre terminaba torciendo mis comentarios a su antojo.

—Ahomine.

—Vamos a tu casa, ahí podré hacer todo lo que quiera contigo sin que estés reprimiéndote como ahora.

Tomó mi mano caminando hacia afuera, apenas ahora noté que no traía la mochila deportiva que solía llevar cuando venía dispuesto a jugar. Desde un principio él tampoco tenía la intención de jugar esa noche.

—Podrías haber ido directo a mi casa… —regañé.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba —se alejó de mí, trotando hacia dentro de la cancha y llegó hasta donde estaba el balón que me arrojó minutos atrás—, éste es… tu regalo —dijo girando su rostro hacia otro lado mientras extendía el objeto hacia mí.

—¿En serio, Aomine? —Le miré incrédulo y él giró a verme por el tono que utilicé.

—Si no te gusta tampoco tienes que…

—No me refería a eso, Ahomine —hice una pausa y le arrebaté el balón comenzando a caminar con dirección al departamento—. Llegas, te me insinúas, te confiesas de una manera vergonzosa, aseguras que tendremos sexo y… ¿te sonrojas sólo por darme un regalo? ¡Eres un idiota!

No soporté y comencé a reírme, él miraba en otra dirección caminando a mi lado, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y parecía indignado.

—Nunca había dado uno…

Detuve mi risa en cuanto le escuché hablar.

—¿Nunca habías dado un regalo? —Pregunté incrédulo elevando la voz. Él me miró directo a los ojos y bufó hastiado.

—Lo único que había regalado antes fueron unos tenis… a ti.

No pude evitar sentir que mi pecho se inflaba de la emoción, un sentimiento quizás tonto, pero que me llenó cuando le escuché decir eso, por el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos, sabía que no me estaba mintiendo y sonreí contento.

—Gracias.

—Ahorita me lo agradecerás de otra manera… —dijo sonriendo pervertido hacia mí.

—Ahomine… —regañé y continuamos el camino hacia el departamento, parecía que después de todo, mi cumpleaños número diecisiete sería uno que recordaría muchísimo tiempo— También me gustas —confesé creyendo justo decirlo en voz alta aunque fuese obvio.

.:Fin:.

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

_"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad."  
—Víctor Hugo_

_—_

Gracias a quienes hayan leído éste intento de drabble, que terminó siendo un one-shot muy corto. Agradecería cualquier crítica y comentario al respecto.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana.


End file.
